Fool's Gold
by ugh.snail
Summary: The substance had fascinated him the second he had seen it, but it fascinated his brother more. He wouldn't get to meet her, but it payed to see his brother happy. A story about fool's gold and how it plays such a role in the font family... Tell me if you want more! TW: spoilers in later chapters, slight characters death in future chapters. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

**Alex: Hello ladies, gents, and others. I'm glad to announce that I'm working on another fanfiction… This one to be exact! I'm sure no one would take me seriously if they read "Our Depths of Hell" before this (which I think you should read just for the laughs. Don't worry, you don't have to be in the fandom), but I promise this won't be as bad… Though my writing style is overall shit anyways. Still, I hope whoever reads this can find some sort of enjoyment out of it… So without further adieu, "Fool's Gold".**

* * *

The substance had fascinated him the second he had seen it.

Sans had found it in the caves in which the echo flowers lie. He remembers something like this being described to him by that voice behind the door in the woods. 'Fool's Gold', the voice mimicked in his head. The permanent smile on the skeletons face seemed to fade but only in the slightest. "Maybe…" He said to himself. "Maybe if I tell her about it… She'll unlock the door and I'll finally be able to see her!" His expectations on their sooner visit could be described as off the hook and a little over exaggerated… However Sans didn't really seem to care. After all, he'd finally be meeting the girl he's been talking to for so long now.

A face to the voice… Ah, how nice it was to think about it. She probably had a cute little nose… Maybe even pretty eyes. Who knows… She could be a skeleton just like him! Wouldn't that be nice? Then they would have more than just bad puns in common.

The thought made him tired, and soon enough he fell into a blissful sleep…

At least, he thought he was going to. However, it wasn't long before sniffling could be heard and there was a light tug on his jacket. Popping open an eye socket, Sans came face to face with a small skeleton with ecto-tears streaming down his face. Sans instantly shot up into a sitting position.

"Heyya, Pap. What seems to be the problem?"

The little one latched onto his older brother. "I had a really bad dream… Why didn't you come back to tell me a story, brother?" Papyrus asked, a waver in his voice.

"Story?" Sans questioned. "You usually want puzzles before bed. Is Papy finally growing up?" He asked with a smug look on his face.

Papyrus began to pout. "Now that you say that, yes! I do want puzzles! And I'll have you know that puzzles are very adult-". He stood still with an… odd look on his face.

"What is it bro? You look like you've seen a ghost." On that note, Sans looked around to see if Napstablook was anywhere to be seen. Nope, he was no where. "What's got you so spooked, kid?"

Papyrus blankly pointed to the fool's gold. "I…. I, the great Papyrus demand you let me have that!" He demanded, adding in shyly, "... please…?"

Sans didn't really know what to do… He wanted so badly to meet that lady on the other side of the door… However, he had already let his brother down once today, and the fool's gold would make him happy…

The substance had fascinated him the second he had seen it, but it fascinated his brother more. He wouldn't get to meet her, but it payed to see his brother happy.

* * *

 **Alex: Yeah so that was that… Tell me if you want more because I actually really do want to finish this. First time I've had a story idea in years tbh (a story idea that was actually good). Okay so tell me if you'd like to see this continue… Please take the time to review and give me feedback. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Alex: So as you can see, I decided to continue this.**

 **Alex: On a side note, how was all of your days? Mine was pretty good….**

 **Alex: Got a lot of homework… I'll finish that later...**

* * *

The monsters bathed in the sunlight, faces of bliss spread all around. They were finally free from the underground. Frisk smiled at their friends, holding the hands of Toriel and Alphys. Mettaton let out a loud sigh.

"Ah, can't you just smell that freedom, that fame! Oh, all of earth's beings will bow at my magnificence! Can't you just see it, Frisk?" He asked, looking at the brown haired child with a grin. Frisk could only laugh and nod. They knew the monsters would like it up here. That is, if no one got in the way.

"So, my child…" Butted in Torial, a somewhat nervous look on her face. "Where… Where do we go from here? I mean, I'm sure you'll find a place to stay soon enough, but us monsters can't just settle down like we own the place. It would be just rude!"

"Eh, calm down, Tori." Said Sans, that smiled still on his face. "I'm sure the kid will work something out, won't you?"

"Of course!" Piped up Frisk, smiling wide as Sans ruffled their hair.

"Oh, isn't this exciting, Sans! New people, new friends! Friends Sans, friends!" Papyrus said, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Yeah bro, pretty exciting."

Frisk let go of their friend's hands, approaching a field of mauve flower, petals just beginning to fall off. They noticed how chilly it actually was and wondered how long they'd been gone. It didn't really matter, however long no one would care. Frisk had a real family at this point, that was all they really needed.

"I know a place! It's hidden but… Wouldn't that be safer right now?" They asked, looking to Undyne. The fish woman smiled.

"You got us here, Frisky, lead the way!"

/ / /

"Do you got your good luck token?" Asked Sans, looking up at his little brother. They had drifted to the back of the crowd.

"Of course, brother!" Papyrus replied, holding out the fool's gold, inspecting it closely. "Sans… Are you sure this isn't worth something in the human world?"

"Not worth a dime, man." He states with ease. "If it's worth anything, it's worth your happiness, Pap."

* * *

 **Alex: So yeah that's that. This is pretty short but hey, why not.**

 **Alex: I've been listening to sad music while writing this do you know how tempting it was to write sad shit.**

 **Alex: Well, anyways, thanks for reading. Please review if you can.**


End file.
